


Talerzyk

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pies, co on kombinuje?, cwany Lestrade, mystrade, ogólnie lol, rekompensata, rozmowy w związkach, zaniepokojony mycroft
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Olgie: Napisz mi krótki MystradeJa: To podaj mi słowoOlgie: TalerzykNo i oto jest ;) Dla Olgie, jak zwykle





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



\- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli.

Lestrade obserwował, jak Mycroft - ze spokojem godnym lepszej sprawy - zamieszał herbatę i odłożył łyżeczkę na talerzyk. Napój był zdecydowanie za gorący, toteż Holmes uniósł fliżankę do ust i zamarł, dopiero wtedy pozwalając sobie na spojrzenie na Inspektora.

\- Co mogę mieć na myśli, kiedy mówię, że chcę psa, bo ty siedzisz w pracy całe dnie, a ja potrzebuję kontaktu z czymś, co _oddycha_? Mycroft, mam na myśli _dokładnie_ to, co powiedziałem.

Polityk westchnął i odłożył filiżankę z powrotem na talerzyk. Oparł łokcie na stole i splótł dłonie przed sobą. Dla Lestrade’a było to fascynujące - obserwowanie, jak Mycroft analizuje sytuację w swojej głowie, próbując znaleźć najlepsze wyjście. Greg niemal był w stanie domyślić się, co dzieje się w myślach jego ukochanego - jak zastanawia się, w jaki sposób powiedzieć “żadnego psa” tak, żeby nie urazić Lestrade’a i jego dumy, pokazać mu, że to nie znaczy, że nie ma w ich związku żadnych praw i jaką rekompensatę za to zaproponować.

\- Myślę, że przy naszym stylu życia pies byłby elementem wysoce niepożądanym. Jednakże jeśli sądzisz, że poświęcam ci za mało uwagi i dlatego potrzebujesz psa… Może powinniśmy pojechać dokądś, tylko we dwójkę, na weekend?

\- Ale zostawiasz laptopa w domu.

\- Greg… - cierpiętnicza mina ukochanego mówiła Inspektorowi wszystko, jednak najwyraźniej Holmes przypomniał sobie o psie, bo westchnął głęboko. - Dobrze, żadnego laptopa.

Tak, Lestrade po tych wszystkich latach całkiem nieźle rozumiał, co dzieje się w głowie Mycrofta. Argumenty za i przeciw, próby zachowania dyplomatycznego tonu odpowiedzi, rekompensata...

I właśnie na to ostatnie Greg liczył od samego początku.


End file.
